Welcome Home/Chapter 15
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 15 Violet opened her eyes, and took a moment to bath in the glorious sun. After spending time with Travis, she was feeling much better, the memories of the caves seaming only like a spooky story she had heard once. She got up, slid down the bunk bed and walked to the bathroom, a skip in her step. A minute later, she hoped out, and woke Liberty and Summer up, a little to there disliking, and dragged them out to breakfast. Her food tasted amazing, and her drink had refreshed her. Everything was good. The bell rang, and Violet headed off to her first lesson, drama. Drama had quickly become Violet's favorite activity, given that the play they were working on was about two lovebirds, who were being played by herself and Travis. After a gleefully romantic lesson of dancing and singing, Violet went to music. It was a true pleasure to work with Daniel in their assignment, Violet taking the piano while Daniel was using his brilliant voice. It was truly amazing. They were writing a song together. Fantastic. After a delicious snack Violet was happy to find a double athletics. Violet enjoyed athletics, as it gave her time to bond with Summer as well as get some glimpses of Travis preforming strength requiring tasks. Afterwards, she had a good session of English. She didn't mind English, it was good being able to write a story and Miss Marshall was an intelligent and kind teacher. Violet was basically skipping out of English. A nice lunch had Violet having a good talk to Liberty and Summer, as well as Daniel and Travis. The day couldn't get any better. Violet checked her timetable for the last lesson of the day, and her heart flat-lined. Maths. Of all the school subjects in the world, there was not one that Violet hated more than maths. And out of all the teachers in the academy, Violet hated Mrs Clamp above all. Violet took a seat in the class room. There were windows everywhere, each was stained a color and had interesting patterns on them. Violet looked around to try to connect the patterns. "Focus on the class!" Mrs Clamp boomed, interrupting Violet. The class hadn't even started yet. Violet used all of her effort to stay focus on the boring information presented to them. Just as she was about to zone out, a sentence made her snap to attention: "So you better be studying for the test tomorrow." Violet raised her hand, but didn't wait for Miss to ask, "There's a test tomorrow?" "Yes, so I hope your ready for it." "I've been away for the past three days, do you want me to catch up on it all in one night?!" Mrs Clamp walked up to Violet's desk. "Yes. Catch up." "I can't! I'll be exhausted for tomorrow!" "That's a shame." "And also-" "Just, no." Those words, just no, made Violet boil up with anger. It made a fury rise within her. Why just no? She had a justified reason if the damned teacher would just listen. There was no reason to say that. Just no. Why did she say it? Violet didn't know why, but it hurt. It hurt a lot. It hurt so much that it forced Violet's eyes shut and it made her blood boil for vengeance. Why had she said it? There was just so much carelessness! So much!! Why didn't she think it through???!!! Why had she- ---- Liberty jumped for cover. After hearing the terrible shriek, she knew something was about to happen. Something bad. Under her desk, she watched as the glass in the windows exploded, fragments flying everywhere. She watched as the other students darted for cover. She watched as the glass bounced off the floor, cutting the cowering people. But above all, she had to watch Violet, eyes closed, holding her fist together. When she had done so, that was when the glass shattered. Liberty scanned around in awe and fear, until another stunning development. Violet smashed down on her desk, and to Liberty's shock, it snapped in half, chunks of wood flying everywhere. But it wasn't just Violet's desk that had snapped in half, it was every desk in the room, most of which protected students, who never saw the collapsing desk coming. Liberty felt the pain of the massive bits of wood collapsed on her. She clambered out of the rubble, and looked around to see the student's faces all covered in fear and awe. Her friends: Travis, Summer, Daniel; her enemies: Derek, Brendan and Rhonda - all the people in the room, all with the same expression of terror on their faces. Mrs Clamp's face was the most terrified of them all, as Violet, hovering of the ground, being lifted by a cloud of darkness, hovered towards her. Violet's eyes were as black as night, no signs of anything, except hate and rage. Liberty watched Mrs Clamp stumble backwards, as if trying to escape. And Violet floated effortlessly towards her. Out of thin air, Violet pulled out a massive sword, its blade glowing purple. She wielded it in two hands, and pulled it behind her head, preparing to swing. With the force of clearly powerful impact, there was no way the target could be saved. "Violet, please," Mrs Clamp begged, "you see-" Violet interrupted, but her voice was not Violet's. Her voice would growling with anger and loathing. It was dark, it was cruel, it was so much so it was just inhuman, as if a demon was speaking for her. Liberty knew after she said the words Violet would attack, and the words confirmed it. "Just no." ---- Daniel watched in terror. Violet, the woman he loved, was wielding a sword, in the perfect position to slice him in half. After hearing 'just no', he darted in the way, and held his hands up. Daniel knew that if she had the chance Violet would kill. But he also knew that there was still light in her. And he was right. After all, Violet hadn't swung yet. Daniel just stood there, despite the fear telling him to run, telling him to look away, but he didn't, he just stood there, holding his hands up, looking straight into her eyes. And even thought there were no pupils, Daniel knew she was staring at him. Violet hovered, for a long few seconds, before the smoke beneath her fell, and her sword disappeared. Violet stood their for a second, her eyes once again beautiful, and then collapsed, shivering. Daniel had been lucky, but would his luck last forever? He knew the answer. ---- Chaz sat there, in the middle of the day. Everyone else was at their classes, but Chaz had come to see Mrs Marshall, to report the death threat he had found. He had it in his hand, but didn't look at it. He couldn't bear to read it again. He closed his eyes. What was taking so long? Chaz quickly opened his eyes as he felt the letter slipping out of his hands. He could only stare as it flew out of an open window, his evidence caught in the wind. He stood up to get it, but his heart stopped after hearing the words. "I'm ready to see you, Chaz." So Chaz went in, leaving his evidence behind, and told Miss Marshall the whole story, about the caves, about how he found the note, about everything. "Interesting," Miss Marshall stated, "Can you show me the note?" "Well that's the crazy thing!" Chaz exclaimed, "It was just taken out of the window by the wind!" "Well, Chaz, you put me in an awkward position. This whole story seams a bit far-fetched." Chaz opened his mouth to protest, but Miss signaled him to be quiet. "A man with glowing white eyes in the caves? I'm pretty sure Violet was just hallucinating. Maybe if you had the note, but without it, it just doesn't seam right. And don't worry. I assure you while your in the Royal Academy you will be safe. Now go to class, it will help you take your mind of things." Chaz could see it was pointless to argue. Without the note, he wouldn't be able to get the teacher's help. He left, heading to his class, unaware that white eyes hungrily watched him. Category:Welcome Home Chapters